Como mi ángel guardián
by Yuume-Sempai
Summary: Tenten está en una complicada misión sin sus camaradas, a completa merced del enemigo... ¿Podría ser una muerte segura? ¿Quién la salvara?..."si ella estaba en problemas, él la salvaría, por que él era como su ángel guardián." Dedicado a Qaramelltem. NxT


**Konnichiwa minna-san, espero que les guste este fic, mi primer NejiTen *-***

**Aclaraciones: **

**- "Bla,bla,bla" diálogos; "_bla,bla,bla_" pensamientos. **

**- Los personajes le pertenecen al gran Masashi Kishimoto, la historia es mía :)**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Como mi ángel guardián.<span>**

**Dedicado a _QaramellTem._**

* * *

><p>Este era su fin. Lo sabía.<p>

Si no hubiera sido tan orgullosa y confiada no estaría en estos aprietos.

Si no hubiera tomado la misión más difícil, y sola, no estaría como está ahora, a completa merced del enemigo, cuando ya debería estar de regreso en la aldea.

_"Este no es tiempo de lamentarse" _pensó la joven, tendida en el suelo, sus brazos tenían cortes de diversas magnitudes, y sus piernas no le respondían, todas sus energías se habían ido al completar su último ataque, el cual no había resultado efecto, en lo más mínimo.

"Esta chiquilla es bastante resistente" dijo burlescamente uno de los bandidos más peligrosos del país del fuego, quien junto con su compañero habían acabado con la pobre chica.

"Lastima desperdiciarla, es fuerte" comento su compañero, mirando con una sonrisa arrogante a su víctima "Pero hace tiempo que no acabo a alguien de Konoha" agrego ensanchando su sonrisa.

"Acabala" dijo sin más el primer sujeto, mientras se alejaba de a escena, dejando al otro terminar con la vida de la joven de Konohagakure.

"Por supuesto" contesto sacando al instante una kunai, se acerco a la joven, quedando de rodillas a su lado "Nos hubieras servido de algo, eres fuerte" acaricio su mejilla "y hermosa" agrego, la joven lo miro con asco y con el ceño fruncido.

"Infeliz" escupió sin temor alguno, su atacante se enfureció, y la abofeteo, esta sonrió, él sujeto se preocupo tanto del insulto que le hizo que no se dio cuenta cuando saco rápidamente una kunai de entre sus armas y se la enterró en el estomago.

"¡Maldita mocosa!" grito, había caído hacia atrás, la fuerza de la chica al parecer aun no se había acabado, cayó sentado a unos metros de la joven.

"¿Qué demo…?" su acompañante había regresado al escuchar al otro quejarse, observo cómo este estaba en el suelo, y sangraba bastante "Esta chiquilla…" dijo fulminando con la mirada a la mencionada.

"Insolente" murmuro y escupió sangre, esa chica le había dado en un órgano vital, y se estaba desangrando bastante, esto interfería completamente en sus planes.

"Acabare con ella de una vez" dijo enfadado, imito los movimientos del otro, la kunai se acerco a su cuello, cerró los ojos, no tenía más energías, aquí acababa todo…

El último golpe nunca llego, escucho varios golpes, algunos gemidos de dolor, quería saber qué demonios pasaba a su alrededor, pero sus ojos la traicionaron, no podía abrirlos, pesaban tanto, al igual que su cuerpo.

"¡Tenten!" escucho una melodiosa pero preocupada voz masculina, ¿Acaso un ángel había ido a salvarla?

Quería contestar, esa voz le resultaba terriblemente familiar, pero no podía, incluso su lengua pesaba demasiado para moverla, al igual que sus labios, apenas podía respirar, sentía que había perdido demasiada sangre, y que pronto llegaría a su fin… Tal vez su ángel no podrá salvarla…

…

Sus ojos se abrieron lentamente, ¿Acaso estaba muerta?, ¿El cielo era un bosque?, no, si estuviera muerta no tendría en cuerpo entumecido y no le dolería absolutamente nada…El cielo no podría ser un bosque, ni siquiera sabía si podría llegar al cielo alguna vez… definitivamente estaba viva.

Se sentó lentamente, si se movía muy rápido podría dolerle más de lo que hacía, aunque le parecía imposible que eso pasara, observo detalladamente el lugar, estaba cerca a un río, y estaba oscureciendo, no había ninguna señal de quien la salvo, trato de ponerse en pie, pero una mano en su hombro la detuvo, haciendo que terminara sentada, como antes.

"Neji…" murmuro la chica al ver de quien se trataba, estaba perpleja, ¿Él la había salvado?, no lo podía creer, él solo se dedicaba a hacer las misiones que le encomendaban, ¿Había ido a salvarla?, se sentía realmente bien… hasta que la realidad le llego como un balde de agua fría, Neji había ido por qué seguro esa era una misión, solo por eso.

No le contesto en absoluto, no sabía que decirle, prácticamente salió volando de la oficina de la Hokage cuando le dijeron que su Tenten había ido a una misión tan riesgosa y sola, no espero un escuadrón de búsqueda, y no le importaron los gritos de la Hokage, ni la sorpresa de sus compañeros, él mismo quería asegurarse de que ella estuviera bien, la encontraría, salvaría y llevaría a Konoha, porque sin ella, su vida no tenía sentido.

"¿Estás bien?" atino a preguntar, la verdad es que ni siquiera se le había cruzado por la cabeza que le diría, su único objetivo había sido encontrarla, y en cuento la encontró a punto de ser atacada, perdió casi por completo los estribos, lo único que se puede mencionar con respecto a los bandidos, es que los acabo, esa era la misión por la cual Tenten estaba así después de todo.

"Estoy bien" susurro algo deprimida, esperaba que Neji hubiera ido por ella porque estaba preocupado por ella, porque no quería que nada le pasara, porque… suspiro, "_Lo mejor será no pensar en eso_"

El joven Hyuuga se sentó a su lado, no había nada más que decir; Tenten por su parte se sentía mejor físicamente, pero emocionalmente, se sentía horrible, se había ilusionado aunque sea por unos pequeños segundos, que Neji la había ido a rescatar sin la necesidad de una misión, pero él no haría nada así. Mientras que Neji se sentía confundido, estaba realmente feliz de que ella estuviera bien, pero estaba muy distante con él lo que le resultaba extraño, la había salvado, pero parecía triste, deprimida.

"No vuelvas a hacer algo así" reprocho él Hyuuga, se había preocupado tanto por ella, que no sabría que haría si pasaba de nuevo por algo así.

"Claro" murmuro "Seguro que es muy aburrido para ti tener que venir a salvarme cuando podrías estar tranquilo en tu casa, tal vez deberías haber rechazado esta misión" esto dejo perplejo al Hyuuga, ¿De verdad ella pensaba que había ido solo porque era una misión? ¿Qué había sido una obligación por la aldea? ¿Acaso no sabía que sin ella, él no era nada?

"Esto no es una misión" contesto algo molesto, ¿Cómo podría creer algo así?, bueno, era cierto que a él generalmente le importaban más las misiones de otro tipo, no de rescate, pero por ella haría cualquier tipo de misión, por cualquier amigo haría algo así, pero por ella sería capaz de todo.

"Entonces debo suponer que Lee te obligo a venir porque…" no pudo terminar de hablar, algo había impedido que más palabras salieran de su boca, sintió una presión en los labios, ¡Neji la estaba besando!, ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?

Sin importarle lo que pasaba, respondió al beso gustosa, sintió los brazos de Neji apoderarse de su cintura, acercándola más a él, luego de unos segundos se separaron por falta de aire, Tenten estaba rojísima.

"Eres una tonta, no vuelvas a asustarme así" dijo Neji acariciando la mejilla de su enamorada, esta se sorprendió, Neji nunca era así, nunca, nunca lo había visto así de… cariñoso, expresivo.

"Lo siento" murmuro desviando la mirada, aun no podía creer lo que estaba pasando.

"No importa" contesto tranquilamente, se sentía tranquilo con ella, que podía demostrarle todo lo que sentía por ella, y que solo ella podría ponerlo así.

"Neji…" dijo captando su atención "¿Qué fue eso de hace un rato?" pregunto confundida, este la miro con duda "Lo del beso" aclaro mientras sus mejillas se tornaban rojas.

"Eso…" murmuro, apartando unos mechones de su cara "Eso significa que te amo" contesto, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, de hecho lo es, pero para Tenten eso era sorpresivo, ¿Cómo podía estar pasando? Eso no lo habría imaginado ni en sus más locos sueños.

"Yo…" No sabía que decir, pensaba en que contestar, pero nada coherente pasaba por su mente, solo las palabras de Neji hacían eco en su cabeza, de hecho, solo dos de ellas "_Te amo, te amo, ¿De verdad él dijo eso?_"

Neji la miro con una pequeña sonrisa, de alguna manera eso le causaba gracia, se veía realmente confundida, pero esa era la verdad, y debía decírsela, no podía esperar más tiempo, no después de que casi la pierde hace unas cuantas horas.

"No tienes que decirme nada ahora" le dijo sonriendo, esa sonrisa que a ella le encantaba, y todo se volvió claro.

"Yo también te amo, Neji" dijo tomándolo por sorpresa, no esperaba que le dijera eso, o al menos no en ese momento, sintió los brazos de Tenten rodearlo por el cuello, y como ella depositaba un dulce beso en sus labios.

"Vamos a Konoha" dijo Neji sonriendo, ayudo a Tenten a levantarse, esta apenas podía mantenerse en pie, de no ser por los brazos de Neji abrazando su cintura estaría en el piso, se sonrieron, aprovecharon su cercanía para darse un apasionado beso, que casi los dejo sin aliento a ambos.

Neji subió a Tenten en su espalda, y emprendieron rumbo a Konoha.

La joven apoyo su rostro en la espalda del Hyuuga, se sentía segura con él, no importaba donde estuviera, solo con su presencia todo sería perfecto, si ella estaba en problemas, él la salvaría, no importaba donde, por que él era como su _ángel guardián._

* * *

><p><strong>Este fic se lo dedico a QaramellTem, ella me ah hecho amar más a esta increíble pareja, además de que me dedico un fanfic n.n<strong>

**No tenia planificado escribir algo, pensé en escribir algo para San Valentín y estoy en eso :)**

**Este fic surgió de repente, mientras pensaba en los miles de fics que tengo en la cabeza se me ocurrió y lo escribí *-***

**El título... no sé me ocurrió nada más u.u , soy pésima para lo títulos T-T**

**Espero que les haya gustado!**

**Gumi~Lonely'Flower***


End file.
